Histoires de LunaL (8)
by lunaldeserdaigle
Summary: Gilderoy Lockhart à Serdaigle. Quelle honte ! Voici en fait ce qui s'est vraiment passé quand ce bellâtre a étudié à Poudlard.


HISTOIRES DE LUNAL (8)

Gilderoy Lockhart à Serdaigle

Dans un article du 3 septembre 2013 intitulé « Ravenclaw Pride Day » et publié dans _Pottermore Insider_, son organe de propagande officiel, Pottermore propose un sondage sur les sorciers qui ont le plus marqué la maison de Serdaigle.

Or, que voit-on dans cette liste ? Garrick Ollivander, Mimi Geignarde, Gilderoy Lockart, Cho Chang et Ignatia Wildsmith !

Tout amoureux de la maison de Serdaigle a vu dans cette liste un affront direct à J.K. Rowling et à tous les fans de Harry Potter qui connaissent l'importance de chacun des personnages de la saga.

**OÙ EST LUNA LOVEGOOD, **qui a joué un rôle clé dans la victoire du Bien sur les forces du Mal en orientant Harry vers le diadème de Serdaigle et dont l'amour inconditionnel pour l'humanité constitue un contrepoids évident à toute la méchanceté et à toute la mesquinerie humaines ?

Je me fais ici le porte-parole officieux de J.K. Rowling et de ses fans pour m'élever contre cette dérive annonciatrice d'entorses futures, beaucoup plus graves, à l'orthodoxie rowlingienne.

Je reviens à la liste publiée dans le _Pottermore Insider_.

En omettant (volontairement, j'en suis sûr) notre Luna Lovegood de cette liste et en y mettant un personnage aussi détestable que Gilderoy Lockhart, Pottermore a, une fois de plus, voulu dénigrer Serdaigle.

Pourquoi ? Va savoir !

En fait, quand J.K. Rowling s'est documenté sur Gilderoy Lockhart, elle n'a utilisé comme source que son bouquin intitulé _Moi, le magicien_.

Or, que lit-on dans cette autobiographie auto-glorificatrice :

« À mon arrivée à Poudlard, j'ai été, bien entendu, appelé en premier pour subir l'épreuve du choixpeau. Après qu'on eut placé ce truc pas très propre sur ma tête impeccablement coiffée - j'ai dû insister fortement pour qu'on ne dérange pas une seule mèche de mes magnifiques cheveux -, j'ai entendu les paroles suivantes :

- Hum ! Toi, tu ne devrais pas être envoyé dans une des quatre maisons, car tu es bien au-dessus de tout cela. Non ! Je te verrais plutôt comme fondateur d'une cinquième maison à Poudlard. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- À vrai dire, lançai-je, je n'en attendais pas moins.

- Je vais en parler au directeur mais, pour l'instant, que dirais-tu d'être envoyé à Serdaigle ? Cette maison est très prestigieuse. Certes, elle le sera moins quand un certain Harry Potter viendra tout chambouler ici, mais il faut bien t'envoyer quelque part.

- Va pour Serdaigle, repris-je, comme si cette décision était aussi importante que celle de choisir entre une cravate rose ou une cravate verte.

C'est ainsi que je fus envoyé à Serdaigle, où je fus accueilli en héros et porté en triomphe jusqu'à la salle commune. » (page 27)

Voilà pour la fable.

Maintenant, la réalité.

En fait, si Gilderoy Lockhart a fait partie de Serdaigle, c'est parce qu'il a été considéré par les trois autres maisons comme _persona non grata. _

Comme chacun sait, Lockhart est un vantard et un fabulateur de première.

Or, qui à Poudlard ne le cède à personne (sauf peut-être à Serpentard) en matière de vantardise ?

GRYFFONDOR !

Quand le jeune Gilderoy est arrivé à Poudlard, le choixpeau l'a donc sans hésitation envoyé chez les Gryffons.

Ces mêmes Gryffons, qui en ont pourtant vu bien d'autres, se sont cependant vite lassés des fables et des vantardises de Gilderoy, qui allaient au-delà de tout ce qu'ils avaient connu.

Ils exigèrent donc que Lockhart se trouve une autre maison.

**Trop vantard pour être à Gryffondor, imagine un peu !**

Le petit Gilderoy fut accueilli par les Serpys, trop heureux de ravir quelqu'un à leurs grands rivaux.

Mais ils ne tardèrent pas, eux aussi, à trouver Lockhart insupportable et ils lui montrèrent la sortie.

Gilderoy alla frapper chez les Pouffys, qui furent ravis de prendre chez eux un élève qui allait leur raconter toutes sortes d'histoires à dormir debout durant leurs longues périodes de digestion laborieuse après leurs gargantuesques festins.

Mais toute bonne chose a une fin et, malgré leur gentillesse légendaire, les Pouffys finirent par se lasser de ce type qui, pour se rehausser à leurs yeux, ne cessait de rabaisser la maison qui l'avait accueilli.

Ne restaient plus que les aigles.

Bons princes que nous sommes, nous avons accepté de faire de Gilderoy un digne Serdaigle. Nous aimions bien son excentricité et sa façon de plier la réalité à ses fantasmes.

Mais chez nous aussi, Lockhart devint rapidement insupportable.

Cependant, s'il faut reconnaître une qualité à ce magicien de pacotille, c'est sa faculté d'adaptation à son milieu : un vrai caméléon.

Or, le milieu de Serdaigle, c'est le savoir.

Durant son séjour chez nous, Gilderoy a appris à travailler ses matières scolaires et, notamment, les sortilèges, ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire dans les autres maisons.

Il a ainsi rapidement maîtrisé les sortilèges de suggestion et d'amnésie, sur lesquels repose d'ailleurs toute sa carrière.

Puis, prenant à part tous les élèves influents de notre maison, il les a amenés à prendre parti en sa faveur.

Conscient enfin qu'après Serdaigle, il n'y avait plus d'autre maison pour l'accueillir, il s'est fait plus discret jusqu'à la fin de ses études.

Voilà pourquoi, si Lockhart a effectivement fait partie de la maison de Serdaigle, il n'est pas vraiment digne d'en être le représentant et, surtout, de figurer dans un sondage sur les sorciers les plus marquants de notre maison.

La vérité est maintenant rétablie.

Ne manque pas les autres Histoires de LunaL :

Histoires de LunaL (1), (2), (3), etc.


End file.
